D-Dawg
Darius Majors(born July 7, 1979), is a professional wrestler born in Dub C, Pennsylvania, working under the ring name D-Dawg. He is currently employed by Extreme Wrestling Entertainment. Background & History Darius Major was born in West Chester, PA (Dub C) and raised in a foster home all of his life. When he was 15 he was waiting for a call from a job and he never got it and he flipped out that was his seventh job rejection in 2 weeks. He started to throw shit everywhere and breaking things and his foster mom came into his room and tried to slap him and Darius blocked it and punched her in her face. Darius was then kicked out of his house and slept in the streets with Dogs and other animals and creatures. Then one day a couple of wrestlers were walking by and saw Darius sleeping and introduce themselves and they were Ravage, Twiztid (Jamie Madrox and Monoxide Child) and Team Canada a.k.a Impact Playaz(Nick Azz and Eclipse) and they brought him into NAWF. Darius then picked up the name D Dawg from Ravage who gave it to him before he signed up for the fed. D Dawg was then created and his friend from birth Akbarr Smith(Sean Michaels, Crazi Dragon, and Akbarr Jones) was invited from D Dawg to check the fed out. He liked it and signed a contract under the name Sean Michaels. D Dawg in his first match was against Team Canada and DDPA(Ravage's stable partners) because Twiztid got suspended from NAWF and Da Killaz(D Dawg and Sean Michaels) had their first match and D Dawg became ½ of the tag team champions not with Sean but with Eclipse but he did become the tag champion with Sean later. Right before the federation closed D-Dawg became the first Grand Slam champion. He joins SCW and became the first SCW Grand Slam champion. After SCW D-Dawg went to a fed called UWA which he had problems with the President and the wrestlers themselves. In this federation D-Dawg and his partner/brother Blade teamed up with another tag team who happened to be Twiztid. Twiztid Killaz was born in the UWA. In UWA D had a Dawg Pound match (Hell In A Cell Death I Quit Match) which is his signature match and he won but he ended the career of the World Champion and got fired. He then went to a federation called UWO, which he once again teamed up with Akbarr Smith but his name was Crazi Dragon this time. Many teams respected them because Prez Crowe brought them in to help gCw survive an invasion and then D-Dawg became a Hardkore champion and held it until the federation closed. Then gCw closed down after the fed got into some laziness. Then D-Dawg went into a federation called SHOOT and he had a match with some corny guy whose name shouldn’t be said cause he got his ass handed to him by D-Dawg. But then he had a teaming with KillaCrowe and his third match with KillaCrowe and any person. This match was D-Dawg’s last match cuz Crowe put him out of commission. Then gCw started up again and D-Dawg went on to win the Xtreme, Barbwire, and Tag Team (by himself) in gCw and he made a stable called Game Over with Crazi Dragon, The Crock, and Slammin’ Sam(known as Furious Sam) before it closed down again for good. And then D-Dawg took a good time off of wrestling and it brings him to SrA where he meets up wit his former Game Over stable mates Akbarr Smith (Akbarr Jones) and Slammin’ Sam. After winning the SrA SpotLight title and SrA World title he was fired after a bullshit reason but he went into a wrestling disappearance until he went into a jobber federation after missing from the scene for a year. He went into a federation called Empire Wrestling Federation or EwF for short. He killed the fed pretty much destroying everyone in his path for the Grand Slam title and did get it before getting an operation on his knee. D-Dawg then went to another jobber federation after about a 6 months disappearance. He came home from the UWF after winning the World Championship, which made him the Grand Slam champion, and this was the fourth time in his career that happened. D-Dawg checks his mail and he sees a letter from Sgt. Jorge of FCW to join and face Steve Savage for the World title if he signs the contract. It was a great match with Savage coming out on top. D-Dawg and Savage joined up and Jorge then joined with them. This was the start of the second time for the Major Icons. They went to DMX and D-Dawg went on to win the Xtreme title(3 times), Television(3 times), Tag Team(3 times), Stable Cup(2 times), and Supreme Continental. The federation shut down and he landed in AWF. He became the World Heavyweight, Hardcore, and Tag Team(2 time). He then came to XWO where he became the XWO Champion in the first couple months of XwO. He is currently the Television Champion after defeating Mitch Wittman at Revenge. D-Dawg has teamed up with Riotist, Mike Styles, and his long-time girlfriend Didgitz to make up the stable Excessive Force. He is still going for more gold. He retired out of nowhere on March 6, 2007. But then on May 25, 2007 he decided after about a couple of months he would return and continue his journey for the XwO Hall Of Fame. He was traded to Anarchy to try to save them from being a third brand bust but there was no saving it and now Darius returns to his home of Revenge to face his new enemies in America's Most Hated who got him sent to Revenge due to the fact that Darius is a black man. D-Dawg became the newest inductee into xWo Hall of Fame in 2009 and he then went from there to RWC where he became the Ultimate Tag titles with former enemy Curtis Johnson and formed the Elite Team with Anthony Phoenix also. Well after a short reign as Ultimate Tag champions, D-Dawg left the federation and join Wrestling Gods. He soon became the World Heayweight and Intercontinental champion at the same time being the first ever in the federation history. D-Dawg then defeated John Cena at Extreme Rules for the Legends Title. D-Dawg continues to destroy everyone in his path. He recently rejoined eWe and he is currently working his way to his first title match as he defeated Alessandro Quagliaterre. After defeating The Rock, D-Dawg went on to have the second longest reign in eWe International title history when he lost to AJ Styles at Retribution missing the record by 9 days. Moveset Finishing Moves 1. Gangstafia (Full Nelson into Sit-Out Tombstone Piledriver) 2. Gangstafia V2(http://youtube.com/watch?v=5zHIyqnqk34 (Used rarely) 3. The Perfect Circle (Spinning Impaler) 4. Da Bounce (Powerbomb into Stunner) 5. Snitch Killa (Seated Argentine Leglock) Signature Moves 1. Ultimate Punching(That’s Krazi) 2. Chickenwing Pin Suplex 3. Repeating Powerbomb into TKO Combo 4. Top Rope Pedigree(Game Over) 5. Steiner Recliner (Dawg Stretch) 6. Tequila Sunrise (Lights Out) 7. Clothesline from Hell(Hell Line) 8. Ankle Lock(Dawg Lock) 9. Belly To Belly Spin Suplex 10. Cobra Clutch Suplex 11. Dawg Line(Running Flatline) 12. Ego Whip(Jumping Spinning Thrust Kick) 13. Crazy Bloc (Corkscrew Sholderblock) 14. Powertrip(A Top Rope German Suplex but hooks his leg and does a moonsault) 15. Bitch Smack(F-5) Nicknames "Da Phenomenal Gangsta" "xWo’s Original Gangsta" "D" "Da Original Gangsta" Trivia *D-Dawg is most notable for his beginning streak in xWo, with an overall streak of 7 matches before meeting his first defeat against Jack Valen at WrestleMania. *He is yet to be made to submit in his career. *D-Dawg has held Tag Team gold 30 plus different times. *D-Dawg has been inducted into 4 Hall of Fames(NAWF, DMX, xWo, and WG) Theme Music "Officer Down" by Lloyd Banks (current) "Born Alone, Die Alone" by Lloyd Banks "What's Up, What's Happenin" by T.I. Championship & Award Success *NAWF Grand Slam(World, IC, Hardcore, Tag Team) *ScW Grand Slam(World, Tag Team, Hardcore Tag Team, Suicide) *UWO Intercontinental1 *UWO Tag Team2 *UWO Lightweight1 *gCw Hardkore1 *gCw Tag Team1 *gCw Barbwire1 *gCw Xtreme1 *SrA World1 *SrA SpotLight1 *EwF Grand Slam(World, TV, IC, Tag Team) *UWF Triple Crown(World, Tag Team, International) *UWF World3 *UWF Tag Team10 *PWO Grand Slam(World, TV, Tag Team, Hardcore) *FCW International1 *FCW Tag Team1 *DMX Television3 *DMX Supreme Continental1 *DMX Tag Team3 *DMX Stable Cup Championship2 *DMX Xtreme3 *AWF World Heavyweight1 *AWF Hardcore2 *AWF Tag Team2 *AWF Xtreme2 *XwO Title1 *XWO Television Champion1(1/8/2007 - 3/6/2007) *XWO Revenge Tag Team ChampionRiotist & Mike Styles(1\29\07 -2\20\07) *XWO Anarchist Championship1 *XWO Madness Championship1 *WWE:D United States Champion1 *WWE:D Intercontinental Champion1 *WWE:D Tag Team ChampionImmortal *WWE:D King Of The Deathmatch Champion1 *WG Intercontinental Champion1 *WG World Heavyweight Champion1 *WG Legends Champion1 *WG Tag Team ChampionEvolution 2.0; Christian *WG Grand Slam & Triple Crown Champion *eWe X-Core Champion 2 *eWe International Champion1 *ECW:R Television Champion1 Awards *Two-Time DMX Best Stable (Major Icons in 2003, Twiztid Killaz in 2005) *DMX Most Over Rated(2003) *DMX Supreme Continental Champion Of The Year(2004) *DMX Most Feared(2005) *DMX Xtreme Champion Of The Year(2005) *XwO Best Tag Team Of August(Urban Assault) *XWO Best Revenge Match for January: Excessive Force vs. Roses of Putridity(2007) *XWO Best Revenge Match for September: Marduk/D-Dawg/Valen(2007) *XWO Best Revenge Match for October: Damian Cale/Christian Stevens versus Marduk/D-Dawg(2007) *WG Best Champion Of The Year (2008) *eWe Rper of the Week (12/31/11) *eWe Rper of the Month (January 2012) D-Dawg Category:1979 births